A.R.G.U.S.
Advanced Research Group United Support, (A.R.G.U.S.), is a research group and special ops division of the Federation government, charged with the task of taking down terrorist threats in secrecy and without public knowledge. However they are willing to let vigilantes such as Green Arrow and the Flash operate in their respective cities without interference, as their work does have significant benefi History A.R.G.U.S was formed by a group of officials in the Federation government to deal with major threats like the League of Assassins, H.I.V.E. or the Church of Blood. A.R.G.U.S has been using the same masking patterns for years, so much so that Oliver was able to identify A.R.G.U.S agents simply by their behavior, observed during his past experiences with them. Oliver Queen has occasionally interfered in A.R.G.U.S. business and does not trust their intentions, due to his troubled experiences with the organization in the past. After the death of Amanda Waller, Lyla Michaels was made the new head of A.R.G.U.S. She looked into "cleaning" all of Amanda's past mistakes. The main A.R.G.U.S. building was then secured with new security cards, access codes, and retinal scanners, as well as advanced meta-human power dampeners. Erased future In 2442, A.R.G.U.S. became a publicized organization that policed cities with flying drones and had the power to declare martial law. It was also the center of the Anti-Metahuman Act, a new restriction started in 2421 where it was illegal to be a meta-human. Meta-humans were captured and placed in A.R.G.U.S. holding facilities where they were then placed under a series of experiments. Though the Legends made a promise to undo A.R.G.U.S. control and prevent the prosecution of meta-humans. Overview Under the leadership of the immoral Amanda Waller, the organization became very questionable if not excessive in its methods. At times they became no better than the very threats they are supposed to protect the Federation from, committing unspeakable acts with no regard for human life. This includes the extortion of whomever is convenient to their benefits, usually threatening their family members if they don't comply. They also used felons for Task Force X to carry out life-threatening operations in exchange for working off their sentencing. They were even willing to order a drone to destroy Star City in order to stop Slade Wilson's army from leaving. When meta-humans started emerging, A.R.G.U.S. even began to study them in order to weaponize their abilities. Following the death of Amanda, Lyla Michaels becomes the new director of A.R.G.U.S., reforming the organization, as everything they do is now based on morals, principles and the value of human life and no longer using criminals or unwilling individuals for their benefit. It also seeks to rehabilitate criminals rather than weaponize them. At the same time however, Lyla's new position of authority also has forced her into various difficult situations, making decisions at times that would more closely follow Waller's protocol, such as holding dangerous terrorists in prison without trials or stealing secrets and technology from even allies. Known members Current members *Erkin Aycan *David Ferreira *Patrick Gray *Jody Lavoie *John Carron *Diana Patterson *Sandhano Schhi Tze *Tom Scull *Rob Sykes *Jonathan Turton *Patti Wilson *Tanya Lamden Former members *Alan Chang (deceased) *John Le (missing; presumed deceased) *Jordan Pierce (deceased) *Oliver Queen (left the organization) *Mark Shaw (left the organization) *Tim Sullivan (missing; presumed deceased) *Amanda Waller/Mockingbird (director; deceased) *Kai Wu (deceased) *Mina Fayad (double agent for H.I.V.E.; deceased) *Maseo Yamashiro/Sarab (left the organization; deceased) *Tatsu Yamashiro (left the organization) *Curtis Holt (left the organization) *Bell (deputy director; deceased) *John Diggle (resigned) *Lyla Michaels/Harbinger (director; moved to Metropolis with her family) Known enemies Current enemies *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Ninth Circle **Beatrice (leader) **Virgil *Longbow Hunters **Red **Honor/Silencer **Bear Erased future *Zari Tarazi (as of 2442) Former enemies *Malcolm Byrd (incarcerated) *Adrian Chase/Prometheus (deceased) *Joseph Cray (incarcerated) *Clifford DeVoe/The Thinker (deceased) *Shay Lamden/King Shark (incarcerated; turned temporary into "guard" of A.R.G.U.S.; turned ally again) *Grodd (incarcerated and comatose) *Ramsey Rosso/Bloodwork (incarcerated) *Helix **Cayden James (leader; deceased) **Sheck (deceased) *Shay Lamden/King Shark (non-canon; incarcerated) *Cheetah (incarcerated) *H.I.V.E. **Damien Darhk (leader; deceased) **Andy Diggle (deceased) **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (associate; deceased) **Gholem Qadir (associate; deceased) *Ninth Circle **Emiko Adachi (leader; betrayed the Ninth Circle; deceased) **Dante (deceased) *Shadowspire **Baron Reiter (leader; deceased) **Joyner (leader; incarcerated) *Ricardo Diaz's criminal organization **Ricardo Diaz/Dragon (leader; deceased)} **Laurel Lance/Black Siren (turned ally) **Quadrant ***Lydia Cassamento (deceased) ***Cyrus Broderick (incarcerated) **S.C.I.S. ***P. Parks (SCIS officer; incarcerated) Known allies Current allies *Team Arrow **Typhuss James Kira/Green Arrow **William Tyson/Red Arrow **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **Sara Lance/White Canary ***Quentin Lance ***Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Team Flash **Barry Allen/The Flash **Cisco Ramon/Vibe **Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost **Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man **Iris West-Allen *Kamilla Hwang *Allegra Garcia *Joe West *Cecile Horton *Harrison Nash Wells **Legends *Sara Lance/White Canary (leader; stealth, infiltration, pilot and field agent) *Ava Sharpe (field agent) *Ray Palmer/The Atom (scientist, stealth, air support and field agent) *Nora Darhk/Fairy Godmother (magic consultant, wish-granter and field agent) *Nate Heywood/Steel (historian and field agent) *Behrad Tarazi (technician and field agent) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (stealth, arsonist and field agent) *John Constantine *Gary Green *Charlie (magical creatures expert and field agent) *Gideon (Waverider A.I. system) Former allies *Laurel Lance/Black Canary (former member of Team Arrow) *Team Arrow **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (deceased) **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **John Diggle/Spartan **Dinah Drake/Black Canary **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific **Rory Regan/Ragman **Roy Harper/Arsenal **Thea Queen **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Helena Kyle/Huntress Category:Federation organizations